Miente
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Radamanthys, noche a noche le hace el amor a Aiacos... noche tras noche... mintiendole con cada caricia... con cada susurro... pero la verdad...


**Miente**

Una tarde soleada... un cabello negro y unos rubies frios... se dejaban ver en la ventana de un apartamento ... esos ojos que reflejan frialdad... no pueden separar la nostalgia de ellos... unos labio se abren para formar sonidos... sonidos acompañadas de un sentimiento de melancolia...

- Radamanthys...

Se sentia un ambiente frio... a pesar de el sol y el sofocante calor de afuera de la habitación... a su lado... un cuerpo bien formado... unos ojos mieles privados de la luz por un par de parpados... Aicos... volteo a ver esa silueta perfecta... pero en lugar de sonreír ante el cuadro... una pequeña lagrima salio de esos ojos frios... acompañados de nostalgia...

Esa silueta se movio... haciendo que Aicos se limpiara rapidamente la lagrima... como odiaba que el lo viera llorar... o lo viera sufrir... por su... amor... o por lo menos el así lo quería creer por que varios le decian que eso no era amor... no de parte de Radamanthys...

- Aicos...  
- Radamanthys

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos... Aicos ya sabia lo que pasaria después de eso... le haria el amor... y se iria a... quien sabe donde... perdiéndose por dias... o quizas semanas... pero no le importaba... el lo amaba...

_**  
Hoy en tu mirada hay no  
se que algo especial  
Ni siquiera el beso tan de amor  
fue natural  
Fue un presentimiento o  
quiza lei tu mente  
Por favor si es asi como sientes**_

El rubio se acerco lentamente y probo como siempre esos labios seductores que tenia el ojirojo... no sabia precisamente si lo amaba... simplemente se sentia bien con el... lo tomo por el cuello... y profundizo el beso... Aicos... se dejo llevar cerrando los ojos... pasando su mano por el cuello de su amado Radamanthys... 

Poco a Poco ... el rubio quedo encima de Aicos... ambas pieles se tocaban milimetro por milimetro... haciendo suspirar al aprisionado Aicos ... estaba entre el colchon u el cuerpo musculoso y fornido de Rada... quien ya estaba en su cuello ...

- Rada, dime que me amas... por favor... – decía entre suspiros..  
- Si... si... mucho... te deseo también...

_**Miente   
Dime que me amas  
Jurame que nunca  
piensas alejarte de mi**_

Radamanthys ... estaba con ganas de jugar un poco... habia un pañuelo en el buro al lado de la cama... sin dejar su trabajo ... saco del cajon, un pañuelo rojo de seda brillante... acaricie la piel de Aicos con el... para después vendarle los ojos... con el... besándole los labios... Aicos solo suspiro extasiado por el acto de su amado...

- Radamanthys...  
- Shhhhhhhhhh... trankilo amor... no te hare nada... malo...

**  
_  
Miente   
Vendame los ojos  
Grábate muy dentro  
que si tu me dejas  
No podre vivir sin ti_**

Aicos seguia suspirando... su respiración se volvia mas y mas acelerada con cada caricia que Radamanthys le daba... pedia mas... mientras que su amante se lo daba... y con mas intensidad que la anterior... el rubio se dedicaba a besar todo el cuerpo de Aicos... para pasar sus manos "accidentalmente" por el miembro deseoso y palpitante de Aicos...

_**Dejame pedirte tu perdon  
Si te ofendi  
Pero no me pidas renunciar a ser felliz  
Dejame intentarlo yo hare lo que tu quieras  
Y despues si es que no me quisieras**_

- Radamanthys... ohhhh... no te detengas...  
- No lo hare... Aicos... no lo hare...

Los suspiros y gemidos inundaban la habitación de unamanera estrepitosamente fuerte... Radamanthys sabia muy bien donde tocar... donde besar... donde suspirar... para que Aicos sintiera mucho placer... ya se habia grabado ese cuerpo... y ya habia dejado... inconcientemente... su huella... profunda... y eterna...

_**Miente   
Dime que me amas  
Jurame que nunca  
piensas alejarte de mi**_

Aicos no sabia como pedirle mas a su amado rubio... no sabia como decirle que lo amaba... nunca... nunca... se habian dicho "te amo"... mas que la primera vez que se vieron...

_Flash back  
_

__

Un parque... lleno de flores... otroño... estacion melancolica... una estacion... que quedaria grabada en la vida de dos hombres... dos amantes en secreto... un rubio despampanante... se encontraba debajo de un arbol el cual sin piedad dejaba caer sus ojas cafes como sus ojos... frios... inexpresivos... delante de el unos rubies brillaban con inetensidad... con pasión y entrega...

- Radamanthys...  
- Aicos...

Dijeron al mismo tiempo... ambos sonrieron ante el acto... se vieron a los ojos... y repitieron las dos simples palabras que cuestan mas trabajo de decir...

- **Te Amo...**  


**Fin de Flash Back  
Miente  
Vendame los ojos  
Gravate muy dentro  
que si tu me dejas  
No podre vivir sin ti **

La habitación completamente embriagada por la pasión de ambos… gemidos y placer... lujura y deseo... amor y... no sabia si también era amor... pero no le importaba a Aicos... ya no... simplemente quería gozar... gozar y gozar...

Así pasaron las horas... hasta que Radamanthys se tuvo que ir... dejando a Aicos... en la cama con el cuerpo cansado, con el alma con nostalgia y sus ojos llenos de melancolía ... viendo hacia la ventana... entre sus manos... tenai entrelazado el pañuelo con el que le vendo los ojos... con el que... le mintió... una vez mas...

- Una vez mas... Radamanthys... una vez mas...

_**Miente   
Dime que me amas  
Jurame que nunca  
piensas alejarte de mi **_

Miente  
Vendame los ojos  
Gravate muy dentro  
que si tu me dejas  
No podre vivir sin ti


End file.
